Forside
Dette er en wiki, som alle kan være med til at skrive med på. Du skal ikke bekymre dig om udseendet af det, du skriver. Du skal bare trykke på Edit page (eller "Redigér", hvis du ser siden på dansk) ovenfor - nærmest i venstre hjørne af teksten her - og så kommer du over til en side, hvor du kan skrive - husk at gemme. INDLEDNING Indledningen falder i to dele - den første del handler om perioden, den anden del handler om litteraturen i perioden. Perioden - 2005-2009 The wisdom of crowds - Mediefortællinger Den politiske dokumentar Nypuritanismen - dels i forbindelse med seksualiseringen af det offentlige rum, dels i forbindelse med diskussion af Leths udgivelse. Litteraturdebat i offentligheden sker i forbindelse med Kanondebatten, Jørgen Leth, Knud Romer, dobbeltkontrakten. Andet? Husk sandhedsprogrammet i amerikansk tv og med dansk oversættelse på TV3(?) Litteraturen 2005-2009 Temaer i de 5 år - Sine Dalsgaard Kristensen har peget en del af de følgende temaer ud. Familien - eller det private (Blendstrup - Gud taler ud. (Lone Hørslevs skilsmissedigte). (Wiinblad - Min lillebror, og også 49 forelskelser, med digte om både moren og brorenn) Hjemstavnslitteraturen (Erling Jepsen Knud Romer Hans Otto Jørgensen) hjhfg Den politiske litteratur Lars Bukdahls: UPL - ung politisk litteratur. Ikke helt ung, men Hammanns: En dråbe i havet gælder her. Eller: Rune skyums blog på Luftskibehttp://www.information.dk/blog/sandkassen/stormen_i_99: Om Stormen i 99: Og så ser han (altså Zangenbergs anmeldelse af samme i Politiken) bogen som en "mikropolitisk" kritik af velfærdssamfundet - en læsning, jeg nok køber, men som Bang Foss deler med store dele af den øvrige danske litteratur lige nu. Se i øvrigt en fin debat om litteratur/Bang Foss' bog i halen på RuneS' blog. Den nye realisme -hører virkeligheden med her som tema? Det selvbiografiske Et af de temaer, som er at finde i de seneste års litteratur er temaet om det selvbiografiske. Der er forskellige typer bøger - jvf: Selvbiografier (DLF): De korte, fragmenterede selvbiografiske tekster (som Blendstrups “Gud taler ud” (2006)), de selvbiografiske romaner (Knud Romer: Den der blinker (2006)) og til sidst de selvbiografiske erindringer (med fx Leth: Det uperfekte menneske (2005)). C-J ser det selvbiografiske som en generel tendens, som vi kender fra medieoffentligheden i almindelighed med Paradise Hotel eller fx Paris Hilton, hvor liv og værk smelter sammen og hvor skellet mellem de offentlige og det private udviskes, og dermed også skellet mellem fakta og fiktion. De bringer sociologen Erving Goffmanns fremstilling af front stage og back stage og Joshua Meyrowitz’ obligatoriske tillægsteori om the middle region i spil – det kan eleverne sagtens håndtere og det er fin teori, og pædagogisk overskueligt. C-J bruger også det lange lys, når de nævner, at nykritikken var et opgør med den biografiske læsning (som ellers ligger lige til højrebenet med den nyeste litteratur), og i stedet talte om “det autonome værk” – værket som en selvstændig tekst. Nykritikken spørger, hvad teksten betyder i sig selv i stedet for at reducere værkets betydning til forfatterens hensigt med at skrive den. (Man kan vel her nævne, at vi ser samme bevægelse i det politiske liv, hvor meget politik i disse år reduceres til, at gisne om modstanderens/aktørens motiver til at udtale sig om et politisk emne, fremfor at diskutere det politiske emne). Med den aktuelle litteratur er nykritikken sat under pres – ikke blot for de selvbiografiske værkers vedkommende, men måske også mere generelt, som en betingelse for det meste nyskrevne litteratur; de fleste forfattere tager godt for sig af hovedstolen. Man kan vel sige, at Brandes’ diktum om, at litteraturen skal sætte problemer til debat sjældnere kan komme i spil. (Jørgen Leth) LITTERATUR http://www.dansklf.dk/multimedia/Dansk_Noter_2_2008.pdf - om det nyeste danske litt. Noter HUSK Henrik Poulsen begreb om Milleniumlitteraturen - kan måske fungere pædagogisk i stedet for Den ny realisme, der må være en påstand selvom den kan være god at læne sig op af?